Let Her Go
by EmileneWilde
Summary: This takes place after Emily's friend dies. Emily finds one Derek Morgan at a church she goes to for solace


**Let Her Go**

 **So, this is dedicated to Lexie4MP, who has been standing by every story I write, reviewing, suggesting, and just making me feel good. So, this is a Demily pairing(as if I believe in anything else!?) This is to the tune of Let Her Go by Passenger. Enjoy!**

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

Emily walls through the snow. Her best friend, Matthew Benton, was just killed. Tears trickle down her face, a few of them freezing. She shuts her eyes for a moment, but doesn't stop walking.

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

She stops in front of a church. Does she really want to do this? She hadn't been to church since Italy, and that was a nightmare for her. Derek Morgan's words ring through her ears. "You can't save everyone. You can try. And if you fail, you have to pick yourself back up."

 _And you let her go_

She takes a breathe to steady herself. She can't live like this anymore. She allows one more tear to run down her cheek afore she walks in.

 _Staring at the bottom of your glass_

 _Hoping one day, you'll make a dream last_

 _But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

Every memory haunts her. This is her only option. She only sees one other figure in he church. He sits in the front row. The darkness of the church at night is illuminated by the candlesticks near the podium.

 _You see her when you close your eyes_

 _Maybe one day you'll understand why_

 _Everything you touch only dies_

Emily hesitates, but finally walks up and sits beside the man. As he looks up, she sees the one and only Derek Morgan. "You came." He says. She smiles and nods. "Bad day?" She whispers. He nods, raising an eyebrow. She knows what he's asking.

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

Emily smiles. He's asking if she's ok. She nods. With a weak smile, Derek reaches over an lays his hand on her knee. Without hesitation she takes his hand.

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

He wraps his arm around her, and she leans into him. She lets the tears fall freely now, and let's him comfort her.

 _Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

 _Same old empty feeling in your heart_

 _Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

He runs his hands up and down her back, trying to soothe her. "It's too much, Derek." She says quietly as the tears subside. He kisses the top of her head, and nods. "Princess...you can't keep everything in like you do." He whispers in her ear.

 _Well you see her when you fall asleep_

 _But never to touch and never to keep_

 _Cause you loved her too much_

 _And you dived too deep_

"I...love you." He says. She lifts her head off of his chest.

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

"I-" she looks up at him, her dark eyes widening. "I have to go." She says as she stands up. He reaches out and grabs her wrist as she pulls away. The pain in his eyes is obvious.

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go._

"Em." He says. She shakes her head. She had to do what she does best: run.

 _And you let her go._

He stands up, cupping her face in his hands. He kisses her, softly, and quickly. "I love you too, Derek...but I can't," she whispers as she runs out of the church, leaving Derek Morgan and God to their conversation.

 **Hope you guys liked it! I listened to the Jasmin Thompson version while I wrote this ?**


End file.
